


Colours

by Flitting_hummingbird



Series: Subtle emotions [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Character Analysis, Character analysis through colours, Fluff, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flitting_hummingbird/pseuds/Flitting_hummingbird
Summary: Simon was never eloquent. His emotions remained in his heart, and came out of him like a bang. But there were subtler ways too.ORAnalysis of Simon's relationship with those around him through colours.
Relationships: Ebeneza "Ebb" Petty & Simon Snow, Simon Snow and Ebb's goats, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Subtle emotions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 2nd fanfic! Please enjoy!

_ Red- Anger, Passion _

Simon gripped his red ball. He held on to it tightly, so tightly. 

When the Mage had told him he was a magician, he thought he would be able to do magic from day one. He was supposed to be the chosen one. Wasn't the chosen one supposed to be the best?

Baz had sneered at him again. "How's the enunciation lessons going Snow? Maybe if you could say the spells correctly, you might actually make a decent magician." 

His fist almost reached Baz's face but he stopped. The Anathema would kick him out and then he wouldn't be able to learn magic and then he would have to go back to the orphanage and to the bullies and-

_ "Breathe Simon. Control your anger. You are the chosen one, don't let small things get to you." _

Controlling his anger. That's what the Mage would have wanted. He put his hand in his pocket and squeezed the ball again. He looked Baz in the eyes.

"Ms Possibelf said I won't need them much more."

Baz didn't say anything but raised a single eyebrow. But he saw begrudging respect in his eyes.

_ He is the chosen one. And he will act like it. _

He pointed his wand to his hat. "Stay put!" He tried to pull it, but it didn't come off.

His grin was the brightest thing in the room.

\---

_White- Peace_

_Green- freshness_

"Ebb?" 

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I'm a good magician?"

Ebb tilted her head and smiled at him. "You are a wonderful magician. I can feel it, Simon, you are buzzing with magic." She tilted her head again. "But that doesn't really matter."

Simon looked over at her incredulously. "Of course it matters, Ebb! I'm the Chosen One. I'm supposed to save all of the magical world, and I don't even know how!"

The air around them buzzed with a small burst of magic. It singed them, and Simon winced. "I'm so sorry, Ebb. I-" Ebb shook her head and petted his head. 

"It happens, Simon. You should learn to be at peace with yourself. And, yes, it matters, but what matters more is that you're a good person. And you are Simon. You are a good person."

One of the goats came and rested its head on Simon's lap. He began to pet its head, the repetitive movement soothing him. 

And they both sat there, in peace, if only for a moment.

\------

_Purple-Mystery_

"Snow, I know I am attractive, no need to stare at me." Simon snapped out of a daze and his cheeks reddened like apples.

"I wasn't staring at you! I was thinking.." Baz raised an elegant eyebrow. 

"I didn't know you could think." "Why, you!-"

_ He was not thinking. _

~ 

Baz looked great in their uniforms. No matter which year, he always looked smart in the purple and green. 

~

Whenever Simon wasn't paying attention, his eyes found his way over to Baz.  _ Why did they find their way to Baz? _

~

Simon knew a lot about Baz. But he didn't know one thing.

_ Why did his heart always go haywire at the sight of him? _

\-----

_Light red-love_

It was Valentine's day and the uni was filled with paper heart cutouts. All sizes, either in red or pink. Even the cafeteria was serving red jello cut out like small hearts.

And Simon loved it.

He was sitting with Baz on the lawn, the green grass glistening from the recent shower.

"I wish Cook Pritchard still cooked for us. This seems so plain in front of his." Simon nevertheless took a big bite. Then out of nowhere, Baz leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He swallowed the dry sandwich and kissed Baz on the lips.

Baz handed him a bouquet of light red tulips. "Happy Valentine's love."

He handed him a bouquet of daisies."Happy Valentine's Baz."

"I learnt the meanings." He had learnt all the meanings the first day Baz told him about the flowers.

Baz threw himself on Simon and there they lay, kissing each other.

God, they were idiots in love.

It was so peaceful, and Simon wished they could stay like this forever.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> For me, I see Simon as someone who has difficulty recognising what he's feeling.So, I tried to make it so that he knows about them more subconsciously.  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
